


Love, Trust, and Pleather Restraints

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Cock Ring, Edging, Face Sitting, Light BDSM, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, they trust each other and i'm really into that, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: Patrick casually suggests handcuffs, and David takes the idea and runs with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from a series of anons on tumblr, the result of several days' worth of procrastinating and not doing work I was supposed to do. My inbox is, like Patrick's legs, always open.

Patrick had been suggesting, in a way that only Patrick could, that he and David try something new. The first few times he’d suggested it, he’d forgotten how terrible David was at picking up subtle clues. Over dinner one night, Patrick had said, “Maybe it would be fun to try experimenting with something new.” To which David replied, “What, like homemade pesto?” And that had sort of been the way of things.

But then one night, David seemed to be in a particularly good mood. A good mood that often comes to David after three glasses of merlot and a pack of fresh paczkis from Ivan’s new bakery. He and Patrick had decided to walk home that night, hand in hand, and upon entering their apartment, could not seem to keep their bodies apart from one another.

Patrick lie on his back with David hovering over him, giggling into soft kisses across Patrick’s chest, sloppily lifting the clothes away from their bodies. Patrick looked up at David admiringly, the way his eyes crinkled in the corners, the way his lips did that thing when they tasted his body, the shape of the man above him, all of it so blissfully divine that Patrick almost didn’t say it. Until he did.

“Wait,” he said, holding David just below his shoulders. “I have an idea.”

“Yeah, get in line,” David said, ignoring Patrick’s interruptions as his mouth moved lower and lower.

Patrick threw his head back in anticipation as he felt David’s fingers fumbling over his zipper. “David… I’m serious…” he strained to say through the lust and want he couldn’t hold back.

“Oh, he’s serious,” David mocked, but he moved back up Patrick body and looked into his eyes. “And what’s he so serious about?”

Patrick took in a deep breath, then placed his hand at the nape of David’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. “I want you to tie me up,” he said, almost sheepishly.

Patrick was a lot of things in bed. He was obedient and cautious and observant and sometimes almost omniscient, it seemed. But he had never been anything close to sheepish. Not in years, anyway.

David cocked his head slightly to one side. “Really?” he asked.

Patrick nodded, gulped, kissed David again. “I think I’d like it.”

“Oh, I know you would,” David told him, pulling back just a bit. “But… right now?”

“No, not now. Not tonight. But maybe we could go get some things from one of those shops, you know? Some stuff to play around with?”

David beamed at the suggestion, eagerly kissing Patrick again, then again. Then once more before he answered. “I’ve been trying to get you to go with me for forever,” he spoke, smiling the words against Patrick’s jaw.

“Yeah, I usually left it to you because you’re the oracle,” he winked, and David knew exactly what he was referring to. “But we’re married now, and I think it’d be nice to try something new, you know?”

“If I’d known you were into being tied up, I’d have married you a lot sooner.”

Patrick only let out a laugh and a sigh of relief, and David did what David does best while Patrick remembered for the fourteenth time that day why he was so in love with the man he married.

…

“I feel like I haven’t missed anything by not coming here in the past,” Patrick said, looking around with bewilderment at the toys, costumes, tools, and other merchandise at _The Pirate’s Booty_. “I don’t know what half this stuff is even for.”

“Well I’ve got the next fifty years to teach you, honey,” David said, absently perusing the ball gags.

“Might be too soon for that,” Patrick noted. He moved further down the aisle. “Ooh,” he started, stopping. “Handcuffs!”

“You said you wanted to be tied up,” David said. “If you want to do that, and you want to do it right, you don’t do it with handcuffs. Not these kind, anyway.”

“You don’t?”

“Oh you sweet child,” David mused, his hand drifting down the back of Patrick’s hair. “Handcuffs are fine for a little light roleplay or a Lindsey Lohan-themed Halloween costume, but I think we’d be wasting our money if that’s the route we went with this.”

“Okay,” Patrick nodded, taking in this information. “And why do you say that?”

“Because in my experience – and I have a lot of experience – when you’re doing it right, you end up breaking flimsy little things like this.”

Patrick took in a breath and looked around as if he was worried that someone might overhear them, or perhaps even more foolishly, as if anyone shopping here might be concerned about the contents of their conversation.

“So what are we looking for, then?”

“Well that depends.” David took Patrick’s hand and rounded the corner to the next aisle. “Since this is your idea, why don’t you tell me what you have in mind?”

Patrick looked over at the restraints hanging from the wall, some of vinyl, some leather, some metal chains that looked straight out of a horror movie. He started to wonder if he didn’t know what he had gotten himself into.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I just thought maybe you could tie my hands to the bed and…” he looked right up into David’s eyes to find the confidence to finish the thought. “And you could tease me for a while.” He moved closer to David, pressed their bodies together, and lowered his voice. “And you could make me beg for it.”

“Even more than you already do?” David smiled.

Patrick exhaled as he kissed David deeply. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while,” he said confidently. “I even wanted to do this kind of thing _before_ , but I never felt comfortable with anyone else.”

David’s hands traveled down Patrick’s body and rested on his lower back. “I’ll be gentle,” he promised.

“Don’t you dare,” Patrick said.

David could have taken Patrick right there in that aisle, bent him over the Premium Deluxe Cowgirl Leather Saddle and worked it all out of their systems. But they had plans tonight, and Patrick was here with him in a place he hadn’t experienced with David before, so David reminded himself of that as he continued shopping.

They chose a cruelty-free pleather restraint set (foot restraints included, but David decided they’d figure out later whether they’d use them that night), a memory foam eye mask, a warming lubricant (peppermint flavored), and a vibrating finger attachment that David insisted they didn’t need to use that night, though he’d really like to see how Patrick handled it without being able to do anything about it. They picked up a bottle of champagne on the way home, and Patrick stopped at Ivan’s for a six-pack of cake pops.

“For after,” he told David.

When they got home, David turned down the lights while Patrick lit a row of candles along the top of the dresser. All day long, he’d been prepared for what David would do to him, or what David might decide to do to him in the moment, or what he might decide he wanted David to do to him in the moment. He had not, however, prepare for the moments leading up to it.

David unpacked what they’d bought and washed his hands at the kitchen sink, looking something like a doctor prepping for surgery. This should have intimidated Patrick, perhaps, but he was rather fascinated by the way David’s fingers moved around one another, and he thought about the little toy they’d bought and decided just then that he wanted David to use it. He removed his sweater and shoes and socks and stood, arms crossed, at the entry to the bedroom in just his tee shirt and jeans. When David finally finished setting up the bed, he looked over at Patrick and smiled.

“Hi,” he said.

Patrick searched David’s eyes as their bodies drew closer to one another. Slowly, they reached for each other, their lips meeting for a kiss that bordered on cannibalism, Patrick pulling at the hair on the back of David’s head.

Patrick broke away, his eyes still closed, his forehead resting against David’s. “Hi,” he answered.

“Are you ready?”

Patrick looked up at him, eyes wide and wanting. “I love you,” he whispered.

David smiled and fell into another kiss, backed Patrick towards the bed before encouraging him down into it fully. As Patrick lie there, David looked him over and placed his hands on Patrick’s thighs. Patrick watched in wonder as David skimmed them up his torso and under his shirt, pulling it up away from his body, his mouth plunging into kisses and nips all along his collarbone.

“David…” Patrick moaned, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. “Let me see you…”

David knew what this meant, that Patrick wanted him naked and writhing and lying atop his body, their skin touching, their mouths touching, their cocks straining against one another, rolling around, breathing heavily, leading to something like magic that only happened whenever David and Patrick were in the same room at the same time. And David wanted it too, wanted it every damn time he looked at the man he married. But this night was different. It had to be. Patrick had specifically wanted it to be.

“Move up to the pillow,” David said, his voice soft and low. Patrick obeyed. Now in place, David placed his lips just above Patrick’s, not quite kissing them, while his hands moved up Patrick’s biceps, his forearms, his wrists.

“Trust me?” he asked.

Patrick nodded. “Always.”

David moved away from Patrick’s mouth and focused on the restraints. Carefully, he buckled one end to the railings on the headboard, smoothing down the straps and then wrapping the other end around Patrick’s wrist. He did the same on the other side, then sat back on his heels on the mattress beside Patrick, and he smiled down at the work he’d done.

“We should test those out before we go any further,” David grinned. He opened Patrick’s fly and scooted the jeans down his legs until all Patrick wore were his boxer briefs. It was more than obvious that Patrick was enjoying what little they’d done so far, and David put this to the test even further as he opened his mouth and placed it on the inside of Patrick’s thigh.

Instinctually, and just as David knew he’d do, Patrick pulled at the restraints to reach down and touch David as he did this. But they didn’t give.

David neglected Patrick’s body and scanned his body. “Look at you,” he said.

Patrick’s lips tightened into a smile and he shook his head. “You gonna get naked or what?”

“Even if I do, you won’t be seeing anything,” he answered. He left the bed and retrieved the eye mask. Returning to the side of the bed, he watched Patrick’s fascinated stare as he slowly slipped it over the most beautiful eyes in the world. Just then, he leaned into Patrick’s open mouth and kissed him once again. Filthy, deep, and much too quick.

David removed his clothing down to his briefs and straddled Patrick’s hips, looking down at the body that wriggled beneath him for a moment, saying nothing, doing nothing. Already Patrick’s cock was rock hard and fully erect against his body, and David was starting to think that if he did too much at this point, this would all be over far too soon.

Patrick jutted his hips upward against David’s body, at which point David lifted himself to his knees and just far enough from Patrick’s body to watch him helpless and writhing and silently begging for any kind of contact at all. Patrick started to speak, little more than David’s name and a few variations on “please,” but David did not answer in tone or action. It was a grueling couple of minutes that felt like an eternity to both of them, but finally David started doing what he did best.

“I’m gonna fuck you just like this,” he growled.

Patrick had never had this. He’d never been so forced to be in tune to David’s tone in these moments, had never allowed himself to relinquish all control in this way. He was starting to wonder why he hadn’t done this much, much sooner.

“Yes,” Patrick answered. “Fuck me.”

“No, no. Not yet. First I need to make you work for it.”

Patrick smiled, every sensation wrapped around David’s existence. He thought he might be able to learn to live like this forever.

David rested his hands on Patrick’s chest and Patrick thought he might be leaning into another kiss. The anticipation, the stillness had his heart racing, his body ready for something – anything – that David would inevitably do to him.

And then David pulled down his hands along the length of Patrick’s torso, nails digging slightly into the flesh, deliberately landing low on his belly before repeating the motion in slow and steady rhythm.

Patrick’s mouth fell open and string of incoherent sounds escaped him. He moved his knees up, but David pushed them back down.

“Don’t make me get the leg restraints,” he told him.

Patrick pulled against the ones at his wrists. “I need more,” he whined.

“You’ll get what I give you,” David answered. “And I’ll give you everything you want. But like I told you, you’re going to need to work for it.”

David then pulled his nails down Patrick’s thighs, allowing Patrick to wrap his legs up around David’s waist. He skimmed the skin of Patrick’s ass, then grabbed it tight while he pulled the underwear down and worked that final clothing item away from Patrick’s body.

“ _Yes_ …” Patrick hissed.

Everything in David, despite his experience and expertise and just plain knowing better, wanted to fuck Patrick there and then, wanted to get it done and plunge into the paradise of Patrick’s body and enjoy what had promised to him a million times over. But he’d never let on that he wanted this as much as Patrick did. He’d never let him know that whatever this was doing for Patrick, it was doing ten times as much for him.

Every time David’s hands massaged the flesh of Patrick’s thigh and moved closer to his cock, Patrick’s entire body twitched in anxious anticipation. Then David would pull away again, and Patrick would find himself on the verge of begging, but daring not to until he had to.

“Open your mouth,” David ordered, crawling up along Patrick’s body, his own cock pressing up against Patrick’s now. He traced Patrick’s lips with his thumb, then pressed it slightly against his tongue.

Patrick accepted David’s thumb and twirled his tongue around it as he sucked it slowly. David watched with wonder, concentrating on Patrick’s restraint despite the obvious want he expressed in his body otherwise. David’s other hand reached for the bottle of lubricant they’d bought, and without any warning, began pouring it down the center of Patrick’s body.

The instant cool then gradual warmth of the liquid stunned Patrick’s senses temporarily. He let out a long moan as he released David’s thumb, and David spread it down the body that that was still easing into the sensation of all that was happening. As it dripped down every ripple and curve of Patrick’s torso, David’s hand massaged it along the skin as slowly he bowed over Patrick, as if worshipping, and licked a line along his collarbone.

“ _Fuck_ …” Patrick breathed, barely audibly. His chest rose quickly, all his skin wishing it could pull David closer, closer.

David’s tongue circled down around Patrick’s nipple, teeth then grazing against it, lips sucking while his hand reached down to Patrick’s hips. Patrick’s lips made a circular shape, turning a deeper shade of pink, silence somehow escaping even still. And then David moved to the other nipple continuing his motions.

Goosebumps budded all over Patrick’s body when David blew a line of air down the center of him. He lost concentration for a moment, gasping and failing again to reach David despite the restraints. Precum dripped off the tip of his cock and onto his lower stomach, and David smiled as he’d just then, in fact, been thinking of taking a taste of one of the most sensitive parts of Patrick’s body.

“Open your legs,” he demanded, and Patrick was an obedient partner. He set the soles of his feet against the sheets and pulled his knees up, then apart. David positioned himself between them, both hands sliding up the slick of Patrick’s torso.

“I’m so fucking hard for you right now,” David hissed as he watched how Patrick would react. I think I’m just gonna watch you squirm while I touch myself.”

“ _No_ ,” Patrick said, his voice whining and pleading. “Fuck me. _Please._ Fuck me now.”

“Well what fun would that be after all our hard work?” he smiled, lowering his briefs away from his body and beginning to do just as he said he would. “Besides, I like watching you move like this.”

“God, _fuck_ ,” Patrick exclaimed. “David, I’m gonna come…”

“No you’re not,” he said firmly, reaching for the base of Patrick’s cock and squeezing it tight. “You don’t come until I say you can come.”

Patrick strained against David’s touch, steadying his breathing as he tried to refrain from letting go. But he remembered how delicious this would all be when it came to its climax, and with David’s touch doing everything in the world for him, he resumed breathing normally again as he allowed himself to relax just enough to continue.

David let go carefully as if what he was holding might topple over and break, and he reached beside them for the bottle once again, this time pouring a generous amount all along the insides of Patrick’s thighs. Judging from the sounds Patrick made after this, this particular brand of lube was one worth buying again, and David made a mental note to do so. His hands started this time at Patrick’s knees, then dug in against his skin as they made their way toward his groin at an agonizingly slow pace.

As David watched Patrick’s mouth fall open, words that weren’t really words at all spilling out from it, he met Patrick’s navel with his mouth, circling his tongue around it and then tracing down the hairs that led below. The sting of the peppermint in his mouth clued him in on what Patrick must be feeling, and just when his lips found the base of Patrick’s cock, he led his mouth back up again, over Patrick’s belly, biting into the skin around his navel.

Patrick wrapped his legs around David’s head and shouted out a string of filthy words, all of them doing nothing to stop David’s ministrations and everything to encourage him to keep teasing him like this. Every time his body moved up Patrick’s, so Patrick’s hips moved up off the mattress, and David took advantage of this by spreading more of the liquid down along Patrick’s ass, probing him with just the tip of one finger while he sucked on the skin of his thigh.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ!” Patrick shouted out, his body convulsing a bit, legs tightening around David.

“I know,” David smiled, continuing his work.

“More… please…”

David stopped and reached up to pull Patrick’s legs apart again and release the grip around his body. The absence when he left sent a chilly breeze against Patrick’s slickened body, clenching, nipples hardening, cock twitching as every inch of him screamed for David to return.

David found the toy they’d bought and wiped it down thoroughly with the cleanser he always kept handy before he slipped his first two fingers inside it and pushed it on. The gentle vibration against his fingertips made him smile wickedly as he glanced over at Patrick, who was already well on the way to losing it as it was. And as much as he wanted to put the toy to work as it was intended, he also knew that he could have a lot of fun with it elsewhere as well. So, climbing over Patrick’s body and lowering himself into a surprisingly tender kiss, David pressed the vibrating edge of the toy just against the base of Patrick’s throat.

Patrick gasped, a small yelp escaping him as the sensation shocked him. But then the smile grew slowly along his lips, and he bucked his body up against David’s again as the toy moved lower on down the center of his body.

David could have eaten him up right then and there, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He looked so incredible spread out like this, vulnerable, trusting, on some level of heaven only David was capable of providing him. David wanted to kiss all over his body, wanted to be wrapped up in Patrick’s arms and balls deep inside him while they stared into each other’s eyes and fucked each other’s brains out. He began to wonder if this was more torturous for him or Patrick.

“ _Fuck me_!” Patrick shouted so loudly the entire floor surely heard him. David had just set his fingers against Patrick’s lower stomach, tracing ever slowly down.

Definitely more torturous for Patrick, then.

“Open up,” David whispered, his lips on Patrick’s ear.

“Gonna fuck me?” Patrick whined.

“Mm, not yet,” David answered, fingers now vibrating in circles around the base of Patrick’s cock.

“Let me come. Please.”

David wrapped the fingers of his other hand around Patrick’s balls. “You like this?” he asked, massaging them.

“Yes! _Yes_ …” He exhaled sharply. “Please let me come now. Please.”

David giggled. “You’re so impatient.”

“Feels so good, David, _please_ …”

David opened his mouth and replaced his hand with it. The warmth of David sent Patrick’s body twisting and pulling to get out of the restraints.

“Mmm…” David hummed, pulling Patrick even further to the edge.

“ _Fuck_!”

David watched carefully as Patrick neared the end again, but released Patrick’s balls before it went too far.

“Breathe,” he instructed. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Patrick clenched his teeth and let out a moan of frustration and anguish, chest and cheeks flushed. “You fucking asshole!”

David laughed.

They had long before established the typical “green, yellow, red” safeword code, and David knew that if Patrick really wanted out, he’d have used it. So as soon as he knew Patrick could take it again, he continued running the toy down along Patrick’s hips, his thighs, and eventually pressed it against his taint.

“Son of… _fuck_ … fucking… Jesus, _shit_!” Patrick shouted. David watched, now laughing uncontrollably, never having seen Patrick at the point where he couldn’t even swear properly.

“Relax,” he giggled, massaging the area even more, circling lower around Patrick’s hole.

“I’ll relax when you fuck me!” Patrick shouted, teeth still clenched together.

“And I’ll fuck you when you _relax_ ,” he said, emphasizing the last word, his fingers pushing into Patrick as he did.

Patrick seemed strangely pacified by this motion, even with a foreign object inside him, humming along territory Patrick had always reserved for David’s cock, and he found himself relaxing into the vibration and enjoying the way it built a new sensation inside him to accompany what had been on the surface all day long.

“How’s that?” David asked, kissing inside Patrick’s thigh again.

“Mm…” he moaned, his head falling to the side, all of him relaxing more and more as David’s fingers pulsed in and out slowly.

“Want more?”

“Mmhm,” Patrick nodded.

David’s fingers moved faster, curving downward, following the rhythm Patrick’s own hips were now setting.

“Please…” Patrick spoke again, but it was so soft and low that David could barely hear it.

“Please what?”

Patrick’s mouth fell open, but nothing came out. His hips pushed down harder, faster against David’s fingers.

“You wanna come now?”

Patrick nodded. It was apparent this was all he could manage to do at this point.

David removed his fingers, flicked the toy away, and lined his cock up against Patrick’s ass. Still opened, he accepted him easily, and David pushed himself fully inside Patrick and wrapped his fingers around Patrick’s cock.

Patrick’s head turned back up as if trying to watch David again. He seemed reanimated all of a sudden, clearly ready to burst at the very second he was allowed to do so.

“Tell me what you want,” David growled, pulling almost fully out before pushing back in harshly.

“I wanna come,” Patrick whined. “Fucking let me come, David.”

David thought of one last move he could make, one last trick he had up his sleeve to give Patrick the intensity he’d dreamt of when he’d first conjured up this fantasy. He released Patrick’s cock and slid his hand up Patrick’s body, resting it at his collarbone, pushing in and out again sharply.

“Trust me?” he whispered, his lips hovering just inches above Patrick’s.

Patrick nodded. “I trust you.”

David’s fingers moved up even higher, wrapping around the width of Patrick’s throat, clenching slightly. He watched for all signs of rejection, but when Patrick smiled, he felt a flood of relief.

“Come for me,” David said, biting his lip.

Almost before David could finish his grant of permission, Patrick’s body relaxed into David’s, his cock twitched and pulsed as cum fell over his body, his face reddening from the restricted air flow, the lack of contact on his cock doing something wonderous to him as every sensation left in him centered around the orgasm David was drilling into him. David quickly moved his hand away from Patrick’s throat and pushed the eye mask away so that he could look into his husband’s watering eyes as he then came, their lips welded together, their bodies in perfect syncopation, both of them breathing and moaning and trying to come back down to earth as David pulled the quick release on the restraints that freed Patrick. David cradled his body, and they wrapped themselves around each other while Patrick wished it would never end and David wished they’d put some towels down or something, because the oil in that lubricant was definitely going to stain the Egyptian cotton sheets.

“Are you okay?” David asked as he pulled out slowly and watched the expression of relief on Patrick’s face.

Patrick only nodded, apparently still speechless.

“What hurts?” he asked.

Patrick waited a moment, then smiled. “Everything.”

David couldn’t resist kissing Patrick again, who seemed to heal a little more with every time this happened.

“Let me see your wrists,” he said, and Patrick moved one arm up for David to see.

“Well they would be worse if we’d gotten the real leather,” he remarked as he observed the red lines growing a deeper crimson even as those few seconds of observation passed. “Do you want a shower?”

Patrick gave him a confused look and, taking a few more breaths, smiled. “Can’t walk yet.”

It was then that David noticed just what he’d done to Patrick’s body, covering it in marks from knee to neck. He was obscenely proud of himself, but wondered if Patrick might hate that he couldn’t take his run in his shorts for the next week or so while the hickeys turned to lighter bruises.

“Worth it?” he asked.

Patrick stared into David’s eyes, then reached one sore hand behind David’s head and pulled him into a kiss. “Fuck yeah,” he answered.

David wasn’t thinking about the sheets anymore.

“When the tables are turned,” Patrick then noted as the life returned to him. “You might have to guide me through it.”

“Oh, so you think the tables are gonna turn?”

“Obviously. I wouldn’t let you do this to me if I didn’t think I’d get a shot at seeing you helpless for once.”

“You’ve seen me helpless.”

“Not knowing how to work the dishwasher isn’t the same thing as being helpless,” Patrick grinned. “I wanna see you begging for it like you made me do.”

David’s eyes seemed darker suddenly, and he looked away for a moment. “Well if that ever happens, you should feel honored. I’ve never let anyone do that to me before.”

An excitement bordering on fear overcame Patrick. “Really?”

He shook his head. “Never trusted anyone enough. I mean, I’ve been spanked and ordered around, but never in a way where I had to give up control or whatever.”

Patrick propped himself up on his arm for a moment before he realized he was much too sore to do that. “Oh. I didn’t realize. Well, if you’re not comfortable with me doing--”

“Oh no, I’d be very comfortable with you. It might be kind of nice, actually.”

Patrick beamed. “Are you sure?”

David moved his eyes over the faint red marks along Patrick’s neck. He reached over and brushed his fingers over them, and he doted over the way Patrick had let him be so brash.

“I trust you,” he said.

It was still several minutes before Patrick could manage to leave the bed and shower, and David changed the sheets and blew out the candles and cleaned up around the room while he did. All the while, he couldn’t stop imagining Patrick dominating him, torturing him a bit, teasing him. But then, he figured, if Patrick was anywhere near as impatient then as he had been this night, relinquishing control to him would be a breeze.

Or so he thought.


	2. Morning Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David surrenders control to Patrick.

One of Patrick’s favorite things in the world – right up there with Jays baseball and his mom’s kielbasa – was waking David up in the morning. He loved it more than he loved waking up himself, and he loved waking up. He loved the way the sun acted as a natural alarm clock, the smell of fresh air first thing in the morning, thin spring dew on the grass, a run down Main Street before anyone else was out and about. But god, none of that was ever quite as enjoyable for him if he didn’t first get to wake David from a long night’s sleep.

The first time he did it, he wasn’t sure how it would be accepted. They’d fallen asleep beside one another during a movie, the two of them stretched out on the couch, arms around each other, not a breath of space between their bodies. They’d only just recently started exploring each other physically, but nothing had ever gone further than hands down pants in the back of the store or hips grinding against hips while they made out at the end of the day, just frustrated enough by their lack of privacy to go home and do something about it in the comfort of their showers. Patrick woke up raging hard, and David’s body practically on top of him was doing nothing to ease the problem at all.

And If Patrick hadn’t noticed David having similar problems, he might have been embarrassed.

Patrick kissed a sleeping David against the temple, then the forehead, then the tip of his nose. David smiled before he opened his eyes, groaned a little, and moved into a full, sloppy morning kiss. Neither man addressed the situations between them, but Patrick sheepishly reached down and gripped David’s ass, moving him into position, where they dry humped their way to an early breakfast and blushing grins exchanged from across the table in Ray’s kitchen.

Since then, Patrick had wondered just how far he could push the limits of what David would tolerate early in the morning. Especially now, with their business thriving and the absolute necessity for both men to be present at opening time. Patrick insisted to David that he at least try waking up before 8AM and giving himself just enough time to get through his elaborate skin and hair routine before they had to drive down the street to work. Most days, Patrick would give up and try his best to get David to follow the schedule only to be disappointed (but not surprised) by the results. But other days, days when Patrick knew they had time to spare, he experimented with other methods.

It was only the second morning they spent together in Patrick’s new place. Winter wasn’t kind to anyone these mornings, but it was the lack of sunlight that especially took a toll on a typically vibrant Patrick. He looked over at David, curled up in the comforter, still naked from the night before, stunningly beautiful in a way only he could be in this harsh light. Still, Patrick knew he’d have to disturb him, and he wiggled his way into the comforter behind David before curling one arm around his body and reaching down below his legs.

David woke to the pleasure of Patrick’s hand on his body, his lips curling into a smile as his body awakened from the inside out. Patrick planted soft kisses all along David’s back and neck and pressed his own hardened cock between David’s thighs as his hand moved faster, faster, grip growing tighter until David came with a long and humorous sound that had Patrick convinced that this was the only way to wake David up from that point forward.

David, however, was less enthusiastic. He did love the way Patrick treated him in the mornings, even insisting he made an unexpectedly wise choice in choosing to date a morning person. But when David started staying over more often, and as Patrick started waking him up in increasingly intense ways, David became more and more conflicted with the way of things.

“You know, we could have a lot more fun if we were both just as energetic during our morning routine.”

Patrick, with his head still between David’s legs and his breath still catching up with him, shrugged slightly. “I kinda like surprising you.”

“But it’s not a surprise anymore, is it? Not when you do it every morning.”

“You don’t like doing it every morning? Also, it’s not _every_ morning…”

“It’s _most_ mornings.”

“Yeah, well...” He didn’t really have a follow up to this.

“I’m just saying that I think it’d be nice if you maybe surprised me during my shower, or during my breakfast, or during my lunch break.”

“But then it wouldn’t be the same as waking you up. And I like waking you up.”

“I like it, too. Except then I’m awake, and it’s way too early to be awake.”

“It’s only six-thirty,” Patrick argued, hiding a smile against David’s thigh.

David just shook his head and relaxed back into the pillow as Patrick returned to his spot beside him.

“Do you want me to stop waking you up like this?” Patrick asked.

“I just want to be able to sleep in a little longer. And then you can do whatever you want, whenever you want to do it.”

“So if I wait until, say… eight? Then I can do this?” He slid one hand back down David’s body, biting his lip as he looked into his eyes.

David closed his eyes and accepted Patrick’s touch. “Mmm…” he hummed as Patrick was once more amazed with David’s remarkable reboot time. “Eight-fifteen.”

And Patrick obeyed. The next time he woke David, it was exactly eight-fifteen. By that point, Patrick had already gone for his run, already eaten his breakfast, and already thought up the perfect way to get David out of bed.

The kisses started at David’s neck, sloppy and heavy and dripping with lust. David’s body was already prepared, arms wrapped around his now-fiancé, morning breath serving as no kind of deterrent while their clothed bodies reached for each other and Patrick moved lower and lower on David’s body. He lowered David’s pajama pants, and his mouth opened over David’s cock and took it in hungrily, David jumping at the sensation of the throat closing around him. He reached for Patrick’s hair and pulled, his head thrown back, smile wide, moans emanating from him as Patrick’s head bobbed up and down over and over and over again. This new morning routine was getting to be something David’s body was ready for even when David’s wasn’t quite, and at this point, he didn’t even care what time it was. Patrick’s mouth felt like heaven on his body every time. Any time.

But then he was gone. Patrick was just gone from him, just like that, and David lay lonely and hard and aching to finish the way Patrick usually let him finish. Instead, Patrick now walked to the shower, looking back at David with a wink and shouting out “Shower?” as he disappeared into the bathroom.

David debated whether it was worth it. If he gave in and left the bed, he was essentially allowing Patrick to boss him around about this whole waking-up thing every morning. He was handing Patrick the win. On the other hand, if he stayed in bed, the best he could really hope for was about ten more minutes of frustration and masturbation before he’d have to get up and ready eventually anyway.

He stripped the rest of his clothes off as he chased after and toward Patrick. Once inside, Patrick smiled his satisfaction and pushed David against the cold of the shower tiles while he fell to his knees in worship once again. The two of them had their fun, cleaned themselves off, and decided that maybe this whole routine wasn’t as bad as David had pretended to think it was after all. Even so, they were twelve minutes late to work.

“I think next time I’ll have to get started around eight sharp,” Patrick mused as he counted up the cash that afternoon. “I figure that’s just enough time to get you out of bed and riled up enough to do what I say.”

“So you think you’re the boss of me?” David answered matter-of-factly, aligning the labels on the bottles in the cubby by the counter.

Patrick couldn’t resist the smile that snuck up on him, thinking about that night a week before when David had very much been the boss in a way he hadn’t been before. The way David had taken over Patrick’s senses and spent the evening bringing him to the brink of ecstasy before pulling him back again. The way David had prolonged the feeling of pure pleasure until a moment that cultivated the most unexpected and intense orgasm of his life. More than remember any of this, though, Patrick could still feel it in many ways. He could feel it as the loofah washed over the marks on his thighs and back in the shower, the way he wore his sleeves rolled down to cover the marks on his wrists left by the restraints. The fact that they still hadn’t used the rest of the peppermint lube, and how he still sometimes felt the tingling sensation it brought as it ran down his body with David’s assistance.

“Maybe I’m the boss of you,” Patrick smirked, glancing over to catch David now looking at him. “Maybe I’ve been thinking of some ways to get back at you for what you did last week.”

It wasn’t as if they hadn’t discussed that night every day since it happened. Patrick had been too sore to fuck for two days afterwards, but David could still get him off by stroking his dick and reminding him of all the things they didn’t even get around to but that they could certainly try out in the future. This had also given Patrick an opportunity to explore what kinds of things David might like. But with David’s assurance of “basically anything,” Patrick had been forced to do a little imagining in his own free time.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” David finally followed up, his smile crooked, arms crossed in front of him.

“Maybe that’s how I’ll wake you up tomorrow,” Patrick shrugged. He returned to the cash count, jotting down amounts as he closed down the drawer.

“Tomorrow’s Sunday,” David said. “We don’t have to wake up early. We don’t have to work.”

“Exactly. So you’ll have all day free, won’t you?”

He didn’t look at David when he spoke, but he didn’t need to in order to see his reaction. He knew David was probably some mix of flustered and excited, maybe a little daunted by the idea of what Patrick would do to him in the morning. Almost definitely smiling, as he’d been growing more and more enthused by the idea as the days had passed.

They said no more about it that evening. They simply went home, enjoyed a quiet dinner, watched an episode of _Law & Order_, and fell asleep. As usual, they were naked and wrapped up in each other as they drifted away, both of them looking forward to the morning, neither expressing so aloud.

The first sensation David felt the next morning was a pleasant one. It was a sort of stinging, something deeply satisfying in it, that shot from the sole of his foot all the way up his leg and to his groin. It was slow and deliberate and rhythmic, and when he opened his eyes, he could see exactly where it was coming from.

He glanced down at Patrick, shirtless and still wet from the shower, kneeling at the foot of the bed, his lips curled around the big toe of David’s right foot. David said nothing, but his body reacted regardless, and the subtle movement caused Patrick to look up and take notice of David’s posture as he moved on to the next toe.

“Good morning,” he stopped to greet him.

As Patrick stood, he noticed that Patrick had apparently bound his legs to the posts at the foot of the bed using the leg restraints they hadn’t bothered with when it was Patrick’s turn. With his legs spread out like this, David was already imagining all the possibilities that lie ahead and what exactly Patrick could do to him if he wanted.

David reached out for Patrick, who accepted the invitation by crawling over David’s body and allowing himself to be wrapped up in the arms he would soon restrain. For now, though, he enjoyed the taste of the open mouth on his, the way it felt to be held by the man he loved.

“Lie back,” Patrick whispered with a grin, his arms extending to David’s as he pushed him down. David noticed the arm restraints already attached to the headboard, and obediently he watched while Patrick, with some amount of difficulty, attached the other end to David’s wrists.

There was a brief moment when David wanted to laugh. He’d seen Patrick a bit controlling, a bit dominant, but never in this way. Never attempting to control him so completely, body and mind, even if only temporarily. The way Patrick was already struggling to be in charge made David think that he’d have to do a little humoring on his part to make Patrick feel as though he had more control over him than he did.

Once he was certain all restraints were secure, Patrick sat over David’s lap and looked down at him. David’s eyes were still a bit tired, a bit fogged, scruff on his chin a bit heavier than usual, wrinkles from the sheets still imprinted on his body. But perhaps his favorite thing about the view from here was that David’s mouth looked nothing short of delicious, and Patrick’s cock was aching for relief.

He reached down and traced his thumb along David’s lower lip, pulling at it slightly as if examining it. His other hand moved to the waistband of his pajama bottoms and tugged them down to reveal his cock, hard, erect, thick with desire and every intention to invade that mouth before him. Instead, though, he thrust his thumb inside David’s mouth, and he stroked his cock as he watched the expert way David sucked and licked at the digit inside him.

“Eyes open,” Patrick told him. “Look at me.”

David’s lips curled into a smile around Patrick’s thumb as he allowed him in deeper, fixed on the way he stared David down as he touched himself, his hand moving slowly, harshly on his own cock. But David’s eyes still strayed to the space between them, the cock pulsing through delicate fingers, foreskin pulled back to expose a bright pink tip already dripping precum.

“Eyes!” Patrick demanded, hand moving from his cock to take hold of David’s jaw and center his attention upward. “Don’t make me slap that pretty face.”

David nodded slightly, and Patrick switched now to his first two fingers pressing down on David’s tongue, opening his mouth wider while David looked up at him. David had mentioned that he enjoyed being talked to this way, but he had no idea he’d enjoy it quite this much as the words left Patrick’s mouth.

Patrick’s hips shifted up on David’s body, closer to his face. David’s saliva now coated Patrick’s fingers, and he pulled them from his mouth and to his cock, wrapping a fist around it as he lined up the tip to David’s sculpted lips.

It almost seemed like hesitation, the way Patrick stopped for a moment and looked down at David with wide, cautious eyes. He’d fucked David’s face a hundred times before, but he’d never been so dominant about it, never taken away all of David’s control in the process. But It was David’s eagerness, his mouth opened to accept him, that gave him the reassurance he sought. Patrick entered David’s mouth and pushed lower, further, feeling the throat closing around him as he moved his body in and out again, hands braced on the top of the headboard before him.

David’s body accepting him this way was always a pleasure that Patrick was sure no one else on earth could ever compare to. David knew how to move his tongue, his lips, his head in such a way that Patrick didn’t need to use any other part of his own or David’s body to get off on this. But Patrick pulled out, and David gasped for air with his mouth wide open, still smiling, his eyes turned upward now to catch Patrick’s. He entered him again, hips pushing harder this time, pulling out, back in again. Then he pulled out again, removing his pants completely and moving into a better position to have David do what David did better than anything else in Patrick’s opinion.

Patrick gripped his own cock and pulled upward as he straddled David’s face, his other hand steadied in David’s gorgeous hair. He ground his ass down against David’s mouth, and David accepted as eagerly as an inmate being served his last meal. His tongue swirled around Patrick’s hole, lapped over it, pushed into it wet and forceful and hungry. Patrick held the base of his cock firmly to keep from coming, the rest of his body shaking from the impact David’s mouth had on his asshole, his taint, sucking both balls into his mouth at once and massaging them with his tongue before releasing them again as he gasped for air. Patrick rode David’s face just like that for a length of time he couldn’t even calculate, and when he finally moved away from David’s mouth, he could see that David had enjoyed eating him out just as much as he’d enjoyed being eaten.

Patrick said nothing as he peppered enthusiastic kisses all around David’s neck and chest on the way down. He reached beside them to the bedside table, retrieving what had quickly become their favorite new lubricant of choice, as well as something else David didn’t immediately recognize. As Patrick poured the lube into his palm and worked it along David’s shaft, however, it occurred to him that Patrick was holding a cock ring.

“Picked up a little something for the occasion?” David couldn’t help but ask as he watched Patrick slide it down David’s shaft.

Patrick glanced up, the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile. “Couple days ago.”

David held his breath as Patrick settled it in place, the silicone tight around him, the sensation rippling through him, the surprise of Patrick’s boldness leaving him speechless once it was in place.

Patrick’s mouth then fell on David’s hip, gripping the skin between his teeth and planting a firm, marking bite just there. David wasn’t much for pain, but he could never deny that the way Patrick bit him was unlike anything else he’d felt before. He succumbed to the feeling of being restrained, had given into Patrick’s control, letting him do as he pleased and putting himself in any position at all from which he could derive pleasure. So as Patrick’s mouth covered David’s body from hip to belly to groin to chest, marks left in his wake, David couldn’t help but allow himself to vocalize the pleasure this brought him. Patrick worked his way lower and lower on David’s body, his mouth eventually working its way along the length of David’s legs. David watched as Patrick’s eyes occasionally flitted up to meet his, lips and tongue daringly close to his cock before he moved past it - licking, biting, tugging playfully at the skin of David’s groin, his thighs, his calves.

Maybe Patrick did know how to tease him, how to leave him begging for more and more, how to make him wish he could reach out and grab him and press him into the bed while he fucked him raw and hard and relentlessly until they came and collapsed and needed hours to recover. Patrick’s ability to have David impatient surprised even David, but the feeling couldn’t last long. Not when Patrick was climbing over his body once again, looking down at every inch of skin between them, his own hard cock pressed against David’s.

Patrick leaned down and pressed his lips to David’s ear, eliciting a long sigh from an overwhelmed David. “You look so good like this,” he whispered, nipping at the ear lobe a little. “I think I might just sit and watch you for a little while.”

David closed his eyes and tried to re-center his focus, his cock now straining a darkened red, twitching against the force of the ring around it. He had no words to speak as Patrick did exactly as he said he would, lowering easily onto David’s cock and sitting there, not moving, as he watched David struggle with every sensation at once.

Patrick took his own dick in his hands and began sliding his fist up and down slowly; biting his lip while David’s chest flushed over and barely-audible moans escaped his lips.

“Look at me,” Patrick said, his voice more demanding now.

David opened his eyes once again, but seeing Patrick stroking his own cock while he sat on David’s made him unable to concentrate.

“Don’t look away,” Patrick said, leaning to take David’s jaw into his other free hand. “Look at me.”

David’s mouth opened wide in reflex, smiling, gasping. Speechless.

“See what you do to me?” Patrick continued, sitting upright again and pumping his fist a little faster now.

David’s body writhed as much as possible. His nipples hardened, his skin flushing over. All he could manage to speak was one loud “Fuck!”

“I’m gonna come all over you,” Patrick told him, and he now stretched out his hand to play over David’s chest, thumb circling one of his nipples, his other hand moving faster and faster now.

David could feel Patrick’s body clenching around him, but the lack of movement was somehow even more torturous than if Patrick had been riding him. He craved more contact, more release, more freedom. This wasn’t like anything he’d done before, and he couldn’t have imagined that Patrick would be the exact right person to make him want to lose control.

“Fuck me,” David managed to whisper at last, though he was trying to speak louder.

Patrick smiled. “You don’t get to tell me what to do.”

“Fuck me!” David repeated, a little louder now.

“Oh, so that’s how you’re gonna be?” Patrick moved his hand down David’s body and dug his fingernails into the flesh of David’s hip.

“I need you to fuck me,” David said, his voice whiney, words drawn out, obvious desperation written all over him.

Patrick leaned forward again, both his hands now sliding up David’s sides, up his arms, gripping his wrists over the restraints. His body lifted completely off David’s cock, and his lips met David’s as he spoke.

“Don’t make me spank you.”

David let out a gasp, eyes closed again to quell the rush running through him. “I think I might need that, actually.”

Patrick wanted to laugh, but he suppressed the feeling. There was just enough slack in this setup that Patrick could turn David slightly to his side and slap his ass, and hard. He had no idea that David could want that sort of pain, but who was he to deny him this?

He moved beside David and shifted him into position. His hand patted gently along the skin of David’s ass, but he bowed down to take David’s nipple into his mouth, sucking while he raised his hand up, and then set it down again. It was loud, it was hard, and it was sudden. It even made Patrick’s hand hurt a bit.

“Fuck!” David shouted, his cock twitching, his face contorting. “More… please…”

Patrick grinned as he moved his mouth to David’s other nipple, his hand repeating the motion once more, harder this time.

“Shit!” David practically screeched now, and Patrick watched in amazement as David’s body moved and danced along with the pleasure brought on by this pain.

Patrick sat on his feet and stroked his cock. Watching David like this, looking at the way his dick strained against the ring, the intensity building inside both of them made it impossible to resist. His mouth moved up to David’s, and they kissed in a long, sloppy, filthy manner as Patrick came all over David’s stomach and chest. As they kissed, Patrick reached down to release David’s cock, and he barely gave it a single stroke before David came as well, cum shooting over the bed like Old Faithful, and Patrick couldn’t seem to keep his lips away from David’s.

The two of them stayed this way for several minutes before Patrick silently moved to open the restraints and free David’s tired body. Everything around them was wet with sweat or lube or cum, but their bodies embraced despite it all, David curling around Patrick’s body as if just moments before he hadn’t been begging the man to spank him silly. Their hands in each other’s hair, their mouths together in kisses or low whispers as their surroundings faded around them, they dozed off again, no matter how recently they’d both slept or how much time was left in the day.

When David woke, everything hurt. His ass was especially sore, but the marks around his chest and legs still radiated pain. He winced as he sat up and started making his way to the shower. Patrick watched as David walked away and he took it upon himself to follow, to run the shower and to join him in it as he helped him wash over every little bruise and bite, surprised he’d left so many. The conversation now was more about what they’d do for Sunday dinner and what they needed to remember to bring into the store the next morning. It was no longer about spanks and bites and begging of any sort at all. It was normal and peaceful and chaste. This wasn’t lost on them as they returned to the bedroom, hand in hand, and looked over at the state of the bed.

“So you’ll be wearing something revealing today, I assume?” Patrick teased, gazing down at the marks on David’s legs.

“I was thinking something with a deep v-neck, and maybe some short shorts.”

As Patrick chose an outfit and dressed, he couldn’t help but smile at David, who was also dressing, though slower and more carefully. “Thank you,” he said.

David’s eyes wrinkled as he answered the smile with his own. “My pleasure.”

It would become a rare treat for the two of them from that point on. They’d plan it out and begin a routine of gradually introducing new toys and tools, some of them more effective than others. The pleasure never came from the sex in and of itself. Rather, it came in the freedom they felt in one another’s presence, the way they could trust one another so completely. The way it was always loving in the end, gentle afterwards, both of them re-centered in their care and compassion one for the other.

But also the sex. The sex was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thank yous to my beta Laura (@gottriplets on Tumblr) for being patient and kind and for reading through all this jumbled mess to help me make sense of it.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: nbc-trialanderror


End file.
